


pulled to pieces - Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Biting, Body Hair, Bruises, Canon Character of Color, Digital Art, Fanart, Love Bites, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Athos sprawled out with a leg over Porthos's shoulder. Threesome with Aramis implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pulled to pieces - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> This is me not apologizing for all the mistakes! Haaaa.


End file.
